Vehicle manufacturers typically provide a recommended pressure to which the vehicle's tires should be inflated for optimum performance and safety. To increase pressure in a tire, an air source must be at a pressure higher than the tire to create a pressure differential causing air to transfer from the air source to the tire. The airlines and fittings of a compressed air delivery system are typically small in cross-section relative to that of a reservoir tank of a typical compressor, and act as constrictions which create resistance to the flow of compressed air. These mechanical resistances occur in components such as lengths of small diameter pipe or hose, valves and fittings which may have mechanical constrictions or cause the air flow to abruptly change direction. The resistance causes the static pressure of the compressed air flow to drop due to frictional losses in the flow, and can lead to inaccuracies in measurement of tire pressure.
Improvements in pressure measurement devices are desirable.